In recent years, various battery-powered, portable electronic devices such as tablet terminals and smartphones have been developed. Most of these types of electronic device comprise a touchscreen display for facilitating an input operation by a user.
The user can instruct an electronic device to execute a function associated with an icon or a menu by touching the icon or the menu displayed on a touchscreen display with his or her finger or a pen (stylus).
In addition, an input operation on a touchscreen display is used not only for giving an operation instruction to an electronic device, but also for inputting a document in handwriting. Recently, users have started to attend meetings carrying these kinds of electronic device and take notes by performing handwriting input on a touchscreen display. Regarding the handwriting input on the touchscreen display, various proposals have been made so far.
However, a technique for efficiently searching for a desired handwritten document has not been conventionally considered.